Beyond our love
by LivefromLV
Summary: Emmett dumps Rosalie for another vampire, leaving Rosalie devastated and causes her to act out dangerously. Rosalie develops feelings towards Edward and causes the Cullen family to seperate. They all go their separate ways. A story about their future.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! Hope you like it! Please review though or else I probably won't update (I'm desperate). Xoxo LivefromLV **

Chapter One

RPOV- Rosalie

Why couldn't I be Edward? I would give anything to get inside Emmett's head right now. He hadn't been the same lately. Instead of his usually aggressive playful attitude he had been staring off into space more and more. I had asked Edward what was wrong with Emmett but Edward had looked at me nervously then stormed off. I had even been worried enough to ask Alice but she had looked at me strangely then tried to change the subject. He had also begun disappearing mysteriously for three or four hours at a time. He made up stupid excuses like "I'm thirsty," or "I need to be alone,"

"Emmett, please tell me what's going on!" I pleaded with him one night.

"Nothing is wrong babe," he replied passively.

"Liar," I hissed. He hugged me but I didn't feel the passion that I usually felt in one of our embraces. "Emmett, please," I whispered.

"Nothing is wrong Rose, I promise," he half-heartedly smiled.

Later that night I pulled Bella into my room after making sure that Emmett was out. "Okay, you know I'm desperate if I'm asking you. I need to know what's wrong with Emmett. I have no idea why I'm asking you, I'm just so worried." If I had been human this would have been the point where tears flooded to my eyes but instead I just felt a wave of sadness wash over my body.

"Rose I don't know," Bella replied.

She stood up and tried to hug me like a friend but I pushed her away growled. "I just need to know. What could it be that he wouldn't tell me?"

EPOV-Emmett

"Nothing is wrong babe," I replied. I tried my best to keep my face as straight as possibly. I gave her a hug but I felt no emotion towards the blonde vampire that stood before me.

"Liar," she hissed. I honestly thought that she was going to attack me right there and then until I told her my secret. I could just imagine it, Rosalie wrestling me to the ground and me yelping, "There's someone else, Rose,"

She would stop wrestling me then look at me with those big golden eyes of hers. "What?" she would manage.

"It's not you, it's me," I would reply. Then if I were lucky she wouldn't kill me, only severely injure me. This scenario played over and over in my head and whenever I looked at Rosalie I couldn't expel the image of her strangling me to death.

I had been thinking of how to break the news to her for weeks now. Should I just sit her down and tell her, or should I slip it into the conversation? Of course Edward already knew about Bianca but he refused to be apart of it because I think he is secretly scared of Rosalie (we all are). Alice had also seen glimpses of my future and she had gotten the general idea. I had to beg them not to tell Rose; I needed the time to be right.

I thought first I would talk to Esme; she usually understood. That night after Rosalie had confronted me I asked Esme if she would take a ride with me. She looked at me like I was crazy. "You want me to take a ride with you?" she had asked very confused.

"I need to talk to you, it's important."

She nodded and didn't ask any questions. That's what I loved about Esme; she was so tolerant of everything we did.

When we were in the safety of my Jeep and cruising down the desolate forest road I began to talk to her. I told her about Bianca and how I didn't love Rosalie anymore. She just sat silently and listened not saying anything.

"Emmett… I don't know what to say. I'm sorry Emmett but I can't help you here." And that's all that she said. An awkward silence hung in the air. That seemed like the longest car ride ever to get back to the house.

BPOV- Bianca

I looked anxiously up at the clock. It was almost midnight and I was waiting for my prince in my Seattle penthouse. When the clock struck exactly 12 there was a soft knock at the door. I leaped up and ran to open it.

Emmett grabbed me as soon as I opened the door and gave me a long delightful kiss. "I missed you Bee," he mumbled while pushing me back into my apartment. He shut the door behind him carefully

"Sorry I haven't been here in awhile, it's getting harder and harder to get away," he murmured while pushing the hair out of my face.

"Just tell her," I whispered into his ear. I could see the worry in his face and I tried my best to calm him.

"It's not that easy Bee, Rose and I have been together forever." He sounded sorrowful.

"Do you still love her?" I asked.

"Part of me will always have feelings for her, but I love you so much more Bee." He said. I looked into his beautiful amber eyes. "I love you,"

"I love you too Emmett," I mumbled while resting my head on his shoulder.

EPOV-Esme

"What are we going to do Carlisle?" I asked anxiously. "Emmett loves another girl not Rose! I never saw this coming. They always seemed so perfect for each other!" Carlisle had been sitting on the couch while I recited exactly what Emmett had said to me.

"You are right. We can't keep Emmett here if he no longer loves Rosalie but Rosalie will be so hurt when she finds out. She is the most volatile out us too. Who knows how she will react. I say we just let it play out." Carlisle responded. I nodded and sat down next to Carlisle.

"You aren't in love with an exotic Brazilian vampire though right?" I joked. Carlisle chuckled and kissed me on the forehead.

"Of course not honey,"

Preview of the next chapter- Twenty years later…


	2. Chapter 2

**Ok seriously write a review, over 50 people have read this story and it's only been up for a day and I have NO reviews!!! PLEASE!!!! **

Chapter Two

BPOV- Bella

"Bella love, I'm sorry, I just don't love you anymore" Edward mumbled. I felt like my soul had just been ripped out and burned to pieces.

"How could you leave me Edward? I thought we were together… forever!" I gasped. "And for her," the thought of it sent shivers up my cold hard vampire body.

"Bella, you don't understand…" his voice faded away.

"No, I think I do. Now that Rosalie is available because Emmett dumped her you want her more than you want me. So was I just a part of your little plan? Huh? A player in your little game of chess?"

"Bella I'm begging you,"

"No Edward, I was so caught up in the little illusion you surrounded me. I was so gullible too. You are a fantastic actor, maybe after this, when you and Rosalie are living together you can start a theater troupe and name it, "Masters of Illusions and Lying," you nasty little…"

"Mommy?" Rennesme was standing at the door looking at Edward and I yelling at each other.

"Nessie, go find Aunt Alice." I snapped. "Never mind, I'll come with you." I stormed out of the room and picked Nessie up. I bounded down the stairs to where Esme, Carlisle, Alice, and Jasper were waiting. They all looked tense and on-edge.

"It's over, I'm taking Nessie and leaving." I screamed.

"Bella, that won't be necessary." Esme soothed.

"No! Leave me alone! My mind is already made up." I replied. "We will be back later for our stuff." I stomped into the garage and I plopped Rennesme down in my brand new Porsche, a birthday present from Edward just two days ago.

"Mommy what's happening?" Nessie asked.

"We are going to find a new home." I pressed my lips against her soft hair.

I leaped into the car and started the ignition. We zoomed out of the garage and into the serene night. I looked up at the window as I was leaving and was disgusted to see Rosalie engaged in a passionate kiss with Edward.

EPOV- Edward

I hadn't wanted to do it. I would rather have killed myself than tell Bella I didn't love her anymore. "Bella love, I'm sorry, I just don't love you anymore." It felt like a million daggers had been stabbed through my heart.

I looked past Bella's shoulder and saw Rosalie standing in the hall smirking satisfactorily. Her eyes burned rage and evil.

"Bella you don't understand…" which was true. I wanted so bad to tell her that if I didn't leave her for Rosalie that Rosalie would kill her. I wanted to tell her about the countless humans Rosalie had killed after the break-up just to get my attention. I wanted to tell her about her endless threats of things she would do to her and Nessie unless I promised to love her like Emmett had. I wanted to tell her all of this, but I couldn't.

Nessie came to the door and looked at us horrified. "Mommy?" Bella said something that I couldn't follow and stormed out of the room. Rosalie slithered into the room after Bella had left and cackled. "Oh Edward, I love you!" she giggled evilly.

I heard the garage door under me open and an engine rev up. Rosalie seemed to notice too and she grabbed me a pushed her lips against my lips. I struggled to break free but I couldn't find the strength anywhere to fight back.

RPOV- Rosalie

I watched happily as Edward dumped Bella. I giggled gleefully as horror spread across Bella's face. Now she would know what I had felt, heartbreak. I could see the pain on Edward's face as he told her that he just didn't love her anymore (the same exact words Emmett had told me.) I wanted Bella to feel the pain of losing him.

Edward's eyes shot up at me and glared. I didn't care. Once Bella was gone he would be forced to love me and I would have a man in my life. I had never really disliked Edward; I had always thought what he had done for Bella was sweet. Now he was mine, all mine. When Bella left with Ness I glided into the room and smiled at Edward. "Oh Edward, I love you!" I exclaimed.

I heard the garage door under me rumble and I saw Edward twinge. I knew Bella would look back at us from her car so I suddenly grabbed Edward and kissed him crazily. I put all of my effort into making us look like we were happy. I hoped Bella saw us, just like I had seen Emmett with HER (Bianca)

APOV- Alice

"So what do we do now?" I asked.

"What else can we do? Our family is broken. The four of us must stay together. Emmett is with Bianca, Rosalie with Edward, and who knows what Bella is going to do." Esme answered.

Jasper and Carlisle nodded in agreement. Bella came stampeding down the stairs clutching Ness. "It's over! I'm taking Nessie and leaving!" she screamed.

"Bella that won't be necessary," Esme frantically tried to soothe her.

"No leave me alone! My mind is already made up! We will be back later for our stuff!" she yelled and with that she tramped into the garage.

Esme started sobbing. I ran over to her to comfort her. "Why? Why? We were so happy! So perfect!" she moaned.

"I know, I know. Everything will be okay," I eased.

"I hope so," she muttered under her breath.


	3. Chapter 3

**I've never gotten a review before except for one that my friend wrote and I'm very sad… PLEASE write a review, it can only be one word, I just need something. Everyday I come home with my hopes high for a review and then I look at all the reads and hits (and there are a ton of them!) but no reviews! PLEASE, PLEASE! **

Chapter Three

TWO YEARS LATER…

_To my Dearest Alice, _

_I would like to know what happened. I have received word that your family is broken up and I would like to know why. It is a tragedy that we are to lose a clan of such great power. Please tell me what happened. _

_Best Regards, _

_Aro _

_Dear Aro, _

_I received your letter asking for an update on the Cullen family situation and I'm happy to comply with your requests for the story on what happened. So two years ago Emmett broke up with Rosalie for a Brazilian vampire name Bianca. Rosalie was devastated and spiraled out of control. She threatened Edward that if he didn't dump Bella she would kill her and Nessie. He wanted to protect Bella so he broke her heart and caused her to move out. Esme was hurt that our family was falling apart so we all went out separate ways. I haven't been in contact with Edward and Rosalie or Emmett and Bianca. I do know now that Bella is living with Nessie in England (rather close to you). Carlisle and Esme decided to travel and I think they are now on Isle Esme. Jasper and I are still in Washington. I am planning to fly out to England to visit Bella next week. I have absolutely no idea where Edward and Rosalie ended up and Emmett and Bianca. _

_XOXO Alice _

_Alice, _

_I'm incredibly saddened to hear this news. I had Dmitri find out what the others are up to. Apparently Edward and Rosalie are in Alaska, and Emmett and Bianca are in Russia. Their addresses are attached. _

_Best Regards, _

_Aro _

APOV-Alice

"Alice?" Emmett was standing at his door completely stunned.

"Emmett?" I asked. There was a noticeable tension in the air between us. I was standing on his doorstep in the cold city of Moscow.

"Alice, what are you doing here?" he stammered.

"I'm here to make amends."

He ushered me into his house. "Bianca isn't here so you are lucky. I don't know how she would react if she saw you." I set my bag down by the door and stepped into their cozy abode.

"Alice… What are you doing here??" he was still confused. "I haven't heard from anyone in like two years!"

"Well of course you haven't. Everyone hates you!" I blurted.

"What?" he managed, "I know Rose hates me, but I didn't know everyone else did. You guys are still living in Forks right?"

"Are you kidding me? Emmett you are really out of touch. Well first of all, none of us live together because of you!" I carefully told him the story of what happened after he left.

"I had no idea," he mumbled. We didn't say anything for a while, while he soaked up this story. Eventually we moved into more pleasant conversation.

"So why did you come all the way to Russia?" I asked.

"Well Bee always wanted to get away. And Moscow is usually pretty cloudy. When I want to hunt I have to drive out of the city then find wilderness. I mean yeah prey is a lot harder to find here but Bee loves this city."

"I'm sure Bee loves it," I muttered sarcastically.

"Why did you come out to Russia?" Emmett asked.

"Well I was thinking of stopping in England to see Bella after this. I also had a vision on the plane. We were united again Emmett, and we were happy. No Bianca, just like before."

"Alice I love Bianca, that will never happened."

"No, Emmett I don't think that's true. If you just agreed to meet with Rosalie maybe…" I begged.

"Alice if you came here to play matchmaker then you can leave," he retorted.

"Emmett, do you know what you have done? We were perfect before. The only reason Edward dumped Bella was because you broke up with Rosalie. Why? You ruined your niece's life! Her parents will never be together!"

He said nothing.

"I'll just be on my way then, It's been nice meeting with you Emmett." And with that I turned my back and left.

BPOV- Bella

There was a soft knock at my tattered door. Cautiously I peeked outside and was quite surprised to see Alice waiting patiently on the doorstep. I threw the door opened happily. "Alice!" I exclaimed.

"Bella!" she squealed. "I was just in Russia visiting Emmett so I decided to make a pit stop and see you and Nessie!"

"Come in! Come in!"

I took her bag for her and led her into my cluttered apartment. "It's very messy, but I'm sure we can make room for you!" I offered.

"No, I'm only here for two hours or so, my plane departs soon. I just wanted to stop by." She answered. Rennesme bolted out of her room and ran at her.

"Aunt Alice!" she yelped. I could see the surprise in Alice's eyes as she saw how mature Nessie had grown. Now she resembled a young teen now. They embraced each other tightly.

"Oh, how I've missed you guys." Alice mumbled under her breath. "You guys should move back with us. Jasper and I just bought a large penthouse in the city. We have more than enough room. I've just been so lonely without everyone." Her voice wavered.

I pondered the thought of it for a moment. We had been very unhappy in England. We didn't know anyone and I had moved from pointless job to pointless job.

"Actually Alice we were thinking of moving back to Washington, I just didn't know where everyone was." I stated. Alice quickly explained to me the whereabouts of the rest of the Cullen family.

"So Edward isn't there right…" I added.

"No Bella of course not." Alice replied. I wasn't exactly sure if I wanted Edward to be there. It had been so long, I had no idea how I would feel if I saw him again. Yes I had been hurt, but part of me thought there was something else going on underneath it all. I couldn't deny it though, when I said the name Edward my unbeaten heart fluttered a little bit inside.


End file.
